


December 17th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian do some holiday baking.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	December 17th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kurt flips open the 17th door of the advent calendar and pulls out a drawing of cupcake. Not just any cupcake; this is a very specific cupcake, the one that he had baked and decorated especially for Sebastian on his 21st birthday. And it reminds him that he hasn’t done _any_ holiday baking yet this year.

“You need to help me or you need to get out of the kitchen,” Kurt huffs as he reaches into the cupboard behind Sebastian to pull out a mixing bowl.

“I don’t understand why this is so important,” Sebastian says, watching Kurt with amusement as he crouches to gather ingredients from another cupboard, “can’t we just buy some cookies?”

Kurt glares up at Sebastian. “We can’t just _buy_ cookies, Sebastian, it’s _Christmas_.”

“And…?”

Kurt just scoffs, not dignifying his husband with a further explanation, because really, Sebastian should _know this by now_. “Help, or leave,” he repeats.

“Fine, I’ll help.” Sebastian concedes, raising his hands in surrender. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get the eggs,” Kurt instructs, and he relaxes a little as Sebastian makes his way to the fridge.

They work in mostly silence for a while, gathering ingredients and mixing everything together until finally their cookie dough is ready. Kurt swipes the spatula along the inside of the bowl once more for good measure, then drops it down on the counter. “Alright, time for the rolling pin,” he says, more to himself than anything, as he pulls open the drawer beside him to start looking for it. Sebastian pulls the bowl away, and Kurt doesn’t think anything of it as he reaches farther into the drawer; it’s been a while since they’ve made cookies, the rolling pin is buried in the back. Finally he finds it, pulls it out of the drawer, holds it up and turns to his husband. “Found i-”

He cuts the word short as Sebastian swipes a dab of cookie dough onto the tip of his nose.

Kurt stares back at Sebastian, mouth open, paused mid-word, and his husband stares back at him, grinning widely.

“You just…” he starts, but trails off.

“I just,” Sebastian agrees with a smirk.

“Give me that,” Kurt says, snatching the bowl back from Sebastian, “you’re wasting perfectly good cookie dough.”

Kurt places the bowl back down on the counter, pulls out some dough, and starts to roll it out. He just about has an even sheet when he sees the puff of white flour rain down over his head, and he whirls around to see Sebastian biting his lip and smiling questingly back at him, hand raised and covered in white.

“Was that _flour_?” he asks, though he knows the answer.

“You said not to waste the cookie dough,” Sebastian explains.

Kurt narrows his eyes at his husband. “Oh, you are _on_.”

And then the bowl is back in Kurt’s hands as he smears cookie dough across Sebastian’s cheek. They can make another batch later.

Sebastian laughs, a deep, full laugh, and then he’s running backwards away from Kurt, tossing another handful of flour back at him. Kurt slides the bowl back onto the counter, grabs the bag of sugar and chases after his husband with it. “You can’t leave the kitchen!” Kurt protests as Sebastian runs into the living room, but even as the words pass his lips he’s running into the room behind him.

They chase each other through the house, puffs of white powder exploding in the air around them, until finally Kurt manages to corner Sebastian and pin him against the wall in their bedroom. They both laugh, breathless, as they stand there and look into each other’s eyes.

“You have a little something on your face,” Sebastian says, and Kurt brings a hand to his face, feeling for it to wipe it away.

“What? Where?”

“Right,” Sebastian starts, bringing a hand to Kurt’s face, cupping his cheek, “here.” He places a gentle kiss to Kurt’s lips, then pulls back and smiles at his husband.

“You’re an idiot,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly, “come on. We have a mess to clean up, and cookies to make.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 17th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100856) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
